


Get That Thing Off Your Face Or So Help Me

by levislusciousass



Series: Gay af Crack Fics: Tutoring Addition [5]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: College AU, Its really gay, M/M, Oops, but also in a good way, but in a good way, erwin is weak af, gay dorks, levi is manipulating, levi likes crop tops, suuuuper gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-27
Updated: 2016-04-27
Packaged: 2018-06-04 19:46:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6673231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/levislusciousass/pseuds/levislusciousass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You should shave."</p><p>"What?"</p><p>---</p><p>Or when Levi discovers just how much power he has over Erwin Smith. So much gay.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Get That Thing Off Your Face Or So Help Me

**Author's Note:**

> I'm tired but its 1am and I'm really gay so I thought I'd share??
> 
> Mostly my stress reliever because I honestly can't function, so there's probably some grammatical mistakes in this. I haven't posted anything in a while bc I didn't really have any ideas but heyyo I'm back

"You should shave."

"What?"

Erwin looked so highly offended by the suggestion that Levi nearly lost his composure. He snorted, a small crack in his usual stony expression, but he remained calm.

"Shave. You should shave. You look like an old fishermen with erectile dysfunction."

"That's oddly specific."

This was most of their conversations, save for the few actually romantic ones. But they were young and they were idiots, they didn't need romance.

"Every time I kiss you I feel as if I'm blowing a porcupine."

"Is there something you need to tell me?"

Erwin was usually just fine with his humor, but every so often he would forget just how vile Levi could be. And Levi loved it. Nothing like a confused boyfriend in the morning. Or middle of the afternoon.

"You look like you're going through your midlife crisis."

"I'm twenty-four, Lee."

Perhaps he should be nicer to his magnificent boyfriend. Erwin dealt with Levi's cleaning habits, maybe he should try and deal with Erwin's new beard. No, absolutely not.

Erwin, his beautiful, gorgeous, stunning, god-like boyfriend, had decided to grow a beard. Not because he really wanted to or that he even liked them, but because he was simply too lazy to get off his ass and do anything about it. It was annoying as hell.

"I want to kiss you."

"Then kiss me."

Levi frowned. How could he argue with that? He did want to kiss him. Terribly so. But whenever he would get close enough to touch the new facial hair he would either sneeze or become itchy. He wasn't sure which was worse.

"The squirrel on your face won't let me."

"That's not very nice."

Is this his fate? Forever arguing over a ridiculous beard? Should he just end everything now? Is this the end? So many questions, so little time.

"Please? For me?"

"I like it, Lee. It keeps me warm."

Levi was at a loss for what to do. He was close to giving up at this point. But alas, an idea struck him. There was only one thing men liked more than beards. And that was an orgasm.

"I'll give you a blowjob."

Erwin seemed especially perplexed at that option. Beard or blowjob, they were both such amazing choices. But why get rid of his facial hair for something Levi gave him on a (close to) daily basis?

"And I'll let you give me hickeys wherever you want. No complaints."

Levi could see Erwin's willpower crumbling. If there was anything the blond liked more than a blowjob, it was doing anything to Levi with his mouth.

Normally Levi would get pissy (akin to a wet cat) when finding marks anywhere on his body; mostly because he found that he enjoyed wearing crop tops now, something Erwin was all too supportive of, and he couldn't do that if he had marks all over his abdomen.

Erwin started chewing on his lip, a sign that he was cracking. This was exactly what Levi wanted. Now to finish the job.

"If you stay clean shaven, I'll wear the lingerie."

Levi had never seen a man run to a bathroom faster.

**Author's Note:**

> Give me some ideas as to what situations you want these gay dorks to be in, if you want. :^) I don't have any ideas other than domestic shit, but I mean if you guys like that then eyyy sounds good to me.


End file.
